Have A Little, Patience
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: Another Re-Post.. Damn you fanfiction! Randy has been in a relationship with John for a while but it's not going anywhere. It's time for John to man up. Mention of Layla


Another song-fic, had to bust it out when the song came out on the radio :). Lyrics in **bold.**

* * *

Randy dumped his bags down in the flat he shared with John; he sighed heavily to himself and rubbed his temples he didn't know how long he could keep this up for. John had suffered a very bitter break – up from Phil Brooks and Randy had offered himself up to him as comfort, he'd finally admitted to John his true feelings but John has since been unresponsive, if John didn't want him why didn't he just say it? Why leave Randy hanging? All the nights Randy had stayed up to ease John of his tears caused by Phil flooded his memory, why did he bother? He hastily grabbed a beer from the fridge and scowled.

* * *

John was at Layla's house, she was his best girlfriend and she had a big grin on her face as she fixed John's bow tie "I can't believe you John,"  
"Nor can I, I'm doing the right thing right?"  
"Of course you are, look for the past few weeks you haven't opened up to Randy at all. I just hope he sees this the right way you know? Let your true feelings out, honesty is the best policy,"  
"Cheers Lay, have I told you I love you today?"  
"Only when I reminded you," she rested a hand on each of his shoulders "Now, go tell your man how you feel," she ushered him out of the door.

* * *

Randy turned on the TV checked out Sky Sports see if anything interesting was happening when he heard the key turn in the lock he didn't want to look at the door as he knew he would run up to John a hug him, place a kiss on his cheek for John to just smile back at him – he was tired of being the only active participant in this relationship. "Hey Orton,"  
"How's it going Cena?" Randy sipped his beer  
John grabbed the remote and turned the TV off "Hey, I was watching that,"  
John sighed "Randy we need to talk," Randy placed the beer bottle on the coffee table and looked at John when he caught his breath; he had on a simple shirt with a blue bow tie and smart trousers. His hair had grown out and he was clean shaven, the smell of Hugo Boss wafting off him.

"Look, I am so sorry about the way I've been acting. He placed a hand on Randy's knee "I need you to… be patient ok?"

**Just have a little patience, I'm Still hurting from a love I lost,**

"Phil put me through so much pain and heartbreak," John hung his head "I was cheated on, lied to and belittled by him,"

**I'm feeling your frustration, any minute all the pain will stop.**

"I know you're upset that I'm not showing any, affection towards you," John placed a hand to Randy's cheek and kissed him softly

**Just hold me close inside your arms tonight, don't be too hard on my emotions**

"The nights when you hold me in your arms are the best nights ever. It really proves to me that you care and you'll wait for me,"

'**Cause I, need time, my heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience**

"All I need is for you to be patient ok?" John chuckled slightly "I don't know if you've ever been heartbroken, but I hope you'll tell me as we start this relationship and then you'll know how numb having a broken heart is,"

John laced his fingers with Randy's and looked deep into his eyes, they showed a look of caution as if Randy didn't believe him

**I really want start over again; I know you wanna be my salvation, ****The one that I can always depend**

"I know you want to be there for me, you have been there for me. I need to start to fall in love again and I want you to show me what true love is, I do,"

**I'll try to be strong, believe me, I'm trying to move on, Its complicated, but understand me**

"It's been couple of months, but that doesn't make it any less painful, when I look over and see him with his new boyfriend it hurts – I try to be strong, and I'm trying to move on with you,"

'**Cause I, need time, my heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience**

"I know it sounds ungrateful, asking you for more time when you've already given me so much,"

'**Cause the scars run so deep, it's been hard but I have to believe, have a little patience, have a little patience**

"I know it's hard, for me and mostly you, but please believe me – I believe in us,"

'**Cause I, need time, my heart is numb has no feeling, so while I'm still healing, just try and have a little patience**

Randy chose to read John then, he had a strong grip on their hands and his eyes were so filled with truth he couldn't help but smile and leaned forward to kiss him. John took Randy's hand and proceeded to lift the taller man up, he led him to their bedroom and laid him on the bed "John, we don't have to," John smiled at him and kissed his nose, he shrugged his jacket off and lifted Randy's shirt off, he began to pepper kisses across his stomach swiftly and as he licked both of Randy's nipples he started to caress his strong thighs which made the taller man moan out "Johnnnnn,"

John took his own shirt off and stood up to undo his trousers "I paid so much for that suit, only to leave it in a crumpled pile on the floor," Randy smiled and removed his own trousers as he stared at John standing proudly in his boxers his cock twitched into life. John smirked and crawled back to the bed kissing his way up Randy's legs as he neared his groin he blew a breath across Randy's balls, the sensation making Randy groan out again.

John casually licked the head of Randy; using his tongue to lick in the slit and the fold underneath as Randy placed a hand in John's head he took that as his cue to take Randy. As he began to hollow out his cheeks he released the taller man "So huge Orton," he began to stroke the engorging member and kiss it "they should nickname you the horse," Randy lightly slapped John's head playfully and John again started to swallow all of Randy.

Randy jerked as soon as he felt his cock touch the back of John's throat the movement causing John to moan which made Randy curse "fucks sake Johnnnn," he placed another hand in John's hair and used this as a lever to pump himself into John's mouth. John using his hands to fondle Randy's balls with different amounts of pressure "Johnnnn, so close," John laughed and the vibrations made Randy instantly come down John's throat. As John swallowed his boyfriends seed Randy took a deep breath and held John close to him he kissed his forehead "thank you John, no one has ever been so honest with me before,"  
"No, Thank you Randy. From day on you were there, I'm working on it ok? I hope this will be the first of many more amazing nights together,"  
"Of course Johnny Boy,"

John turned onto his side and Randy came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, he kissed John's shoulder blades "For you John, I'll give you all the patience in the world,"

John smiled and bought their laced fingers together and kissed them "Thank you Randy,"

* * *

Ok, I hope I did the Centon fans proud with this one! If not tell me and I shall try harder :P I've just been so wrapped up with Punk/Cena I forgot about Orton ooooopsy! Please R & R if you want...


End file.
